Spider-Man vs the Forces of Evil
by Riderboy123
Summary: Peter Parker; also known as Spider-Man, lived a pretty peaceful and awesome life as a crime fighter. That's until he met Star Butterfly; a princess from an alternate dimension, who's his exact opposite! Can Spider-Man cope with Star's presence and keep her safe while training her how to use her powers?


Episode 1: The Princess named Star

(Episode begins on exterior shot of the alternate dimension named Mewni.)

Star Butterfly (Narrating): Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess – Star Butterfly.

(It cuts to an interior shot of castle, on a rather fancy and regal portrait of Star Butterfly, King Butterfly, and Queen Butterfly.)

Star: Rail slide!

(Star Butterfly slides down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration, the portrait falls on top of her, she rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts.)

Star (Narrating): Some people have called me things like "reckless" and "irresponsible"; just because...

(It shows us Star fighting monsters.)

Star (Narrating): I fight monsters...

(Cut to shot of a unicorn drinking from a creek.)

Star (Narrating): And tame wild animals.

(She lands on the unicorn's back and the unicorn rears up.)

Star: Yee-haw!

(The princess rides the unicorn through Mewni, scaring some of the civilians.)

Star (Narrating): I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition; my mom, the queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!

(King and Queen Butterfly wait for Star in the throne room. The audience looks to the doors and just before the guards open them, Star and the unicorn crash through, scaring the audience. As the unicorn crashes through the rear wall; Star jumps off and lands by her parents, she pants excitedly.)

Queen Butterfly: Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed.

Star: (Laughs)

(She takes the wand from Queen Butterfly, and it magically changes from a royal sceptre form to a light purple form with white wings.)

Star: (Gasps) don't worry mom, I can handle it!

(Smash cut to Star looking distressed outside Mewni. Behind her, Mewni is on fire and its civilians are screaming in terror. Star slowly shuffles off-screen; at the castle, King and Queen Butterfly observe through binoculars.)

King and Queen Butterfly: She can't handle it.

(It then cuts to Manticore drawn carriage; the camera pans over to Star pleading to her parents.)

Star (pleading): WAHHH! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO ST OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESSES!

(Thunder strikes and it cuts to a shot of Star being sent to St. Olga's Reform School on a conveyor belt while screaming; it then cuts back to Star still screaming while clinging to her mother's dress.)

King Butterfly: Sweetheart, we're not sending you there.

Star: Oh; really?

Queen Butterfly: ...Yet.

King Butterfly: We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; it's a place called Earth.

Star: Earth; never heard of it.

(She is pushed towards the carriage by her mother.)

Star: BUT I STILL DON'T WANT TO GO!

Queen Butterfly: Don't worry dear; I'm sure that you'll make lots of new friends there...

(It then cuts to Peter Parker swinging around New York City as the Amazing Spider-Man; he lands on a building and stretches, the sun is still coming up since it is only 8:00AM.)

Spider-Man: Ahh; what a great morning for web swinging, (He looks at his watch.) Uh-oh; I better hurry up, as I would say "School waits for no man...or uh, woman."

(He jumps off the building and swings towards his high school; where he notices the Manticore drawn carriage from Mewni.)

Spider-Man: What in the name of...Are those Manticores?

(He lands and gets changed into his normal clothes; he then walks past the carriage and turns back to it, one of the Manticore growls at him.)

Peter: Ok; this is definitely the weirdest morning I've ever had...

(He enters the school when he hears a voice over from the principal's office; it's Phil Coulson, who is secretly an agent of the organisation known as S.H.I. , headed by Nick Fury.)

Phil Coulson (on P.A. system): Peter Parker, to the principal's office; Peter Parker, to the principal's office.

Peter: (Sighs) what does he want this time? I bet it's so old Nicky boy can scold me again for eating his lunch.

(It then cuts to Principal Coulson and Star Butterfly in the principal's office; Peter joins them.)

Phil Coulson: Peter; I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student – Star Butterfly.

(The light flickers on and off; Peter and Principal Coulson look to Star, who's toying with the light switch.)

Star: And they said there was no magic here!

Peter: Huh? (He goes deep into thought.) What does she mean by that?

Phil Coulson: I need a responsible and smart type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you; the former "school nerd"...

Peter: What?! No-No-No; I'm not a nerd anymore! (He looks at Star, who has big puppy dog eyes on her; he sighs.) Ok, ok; I'll do it!

(Later; it cuts to Peter give Star a tour of the school, Star skips and Peter walks.)

Star: Thanks for showing me around nerd!

Peter: Whoa; I'm not a nerd anymore!

Star: (Gasps, then she sees other students) Oh hi!

Peter: I take risks every day in life and like to face danger!

(Star uses her magic wand to create a screeching butterfly monster; it picks up a nearby student and flies away as the student screams in terror, making a giant hole in the roof.)

Peter: What the heck was that?!

Star: Oops. Heh; I thought you wanted a little "danger".

Peter: (He looks at Star suspiciously) who...are you?

Star: I'm a magical princess from another dimension!

(Star makes a rainbow with her wand, and several cute creatures appear around her; the rainbow suddenly bursts into flames, and the cute creatures run away; Peter looks at her stunned and speechless.)

Peter: You're a...what, from a where? (He looks at his watch.) Oh my, look at the time, which brings us to the end of our tour, now I'm going home.

Star: (Waving goodbye) Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!

(Peter runs off home; where we hear his Aunt May laughing, he comes into the house and gets a big shock.)

Aunt May: Oh, Peter! Come in and meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!

Peter: Wha? What?!

Star: What?! I had no idea this was your Aunt! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Parker"!

Peter: I'm sorry...what?

Aunt May: Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?

(Peter and Star look towards the camera.)

Peter: We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies.

Star: (Gasps) I... love... puppies!

(Star uses her magic to produce a litter of 8 cute puppies.)

Laser puppies: (Yipping)

Peter: That was a figure of speech!

Aunt May: Awww...

(The puppies start shooting lasers from their eyes, to everyone's surprise. Their lasers knock over a lamp and shoot a hole through Peter's face in a photo with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben; Peter looks at Star angrily.)

Star: Oh; Hehehe...

Aunt May: Peter; why don't you show Star up to her new room?

Star: Yay!

(Star runs upstairs; Peter drags her luggage up the stairs, and the yipping puppies follow, camera zooms out to show Buff Frog observing Star from a tree branch.)

Buff Frog: (Laughing evilly)

(He uses dimensional scissors to jump to another dimension. Cut to exterior shot of Ludo's castle. Inside, Buff Frog jumps out of the portal; he salutes and croaks.)

Buff Frog: Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly; they've hidden her in the Earth dimension, unguarded.

(Behind the throne, a pair of yellow eyes is seen.)

Ludo: (Laughing evilly)

(The throne turns around to reveal Ludo's diminutive size.)

Ludo: Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Soon, the world will be mine and then the universe. And then...! Actually, the universe should do it.

(Zoom in on Ludo's eyes.)

Ludo: I'm coming for you, Princess Butterfly...!

(It cuts back to Star's room.)

Peter (straining): Here's your new room! I think I pull the muscles in my arm...more than usual today.

(He drops the luggage and it lands on his foot.)

Peter: OW! And there goes my foot bones...

Star: Okay... I can work with this. (Gasps) Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!

(Star uses her magic to turn the room into a large castle loft; Peter looks at it in amazement.)

Peter: Whoa...How on Earth?

(Star starts bouncing on the bed.)

Star: Ahhh; that's better!

Peter: I wish I had a room like this; mine is a bit crowded.

Star: (Gasps, stops bouncing) you do?!

Peter: Huh?

(Star runs to Peter's bedroom.)

Star: Mystic Room Suck Transform!

(Star creates a black hole in the middle of the floor, sucking up everything in the room; Peter quickly grabs some of his stuff before it is sucked in.)

Star: (Screams)

Peter: (Screams)

(Star shuts the door before she and Peter gets sucked in.)

Peter: "Suck?!" Why in the name of Earth was the word "Suck" in there?!

Star: I don't know! It just came out that way!

Peter: You don't know?! YOU JUST MADE A BLACK HOLE IN MY ROOM!

Star: I don't know how to work this thing yet...

Peter: (He groans and slams his face on the door.)

Star: I'm sorry, Peter, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?

(Star creates a small sun over Peter's head; it immediately turns into a raincloud, drenching him in water. She manages to get rid of it again; but it doesn't make Peter happier.)

Star: Aw...

Peter: I can't take this anymore! If you're moving in, I am moving out!

(He moves toward the open window and slips outside.)

Peter: (Groans)

Star: Peter; are you okay? Do you need any help?

Peter: I'm fine! J...Just leave me alone!

(Peter walks off angrily and Star watches him.)

Star: (Whimpers) Hmm... (Whimpers) Hmm...Uh...ah. (She walks away from the window and rushes back to the window; beginning to whimper again.)

(Night falls; Peter leans on a wall outside the park, looking at the stars. He sighs heavily, Star appears behind him.)

Star: Peter?

Peter: Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to-.

Star: I...I'm so sorry for what I did...

(Peter's expression softens and he smiles.)

Star: I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me.

Peter: Listen; I know it's hard fitting in, I was like that myself at once. But I can teach you to use you powers properly; if you want to.

Star: Really; how?

(He changes into his Spider-Man costume.)

Peter: I am the Amazing Spider-Man after all...

(Star becomes sad again and she stoops.)

Star: I'll... I'll find some way to make it up to you.

(Peter's expression turns from regretful too nervous as he sees something behind Star.)

Spider-Man: S...Star? W...What is that?!

(Star turns around, Ludo and his minions are seen behind them.)

Ludo's minions: (Growling)

Spider-Man: ok; I need a week off for a while.

Ludo: Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!

Star: Ludo! How did you know I was here?

Spider-Man: Wait; you know this guy?!

Ludo: (Chuckling) wouldn't you like to know?

Star: Yes. That's why I asked.

Ludo: Well, Buff Frog— Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!

(Ludo's minions roar and charge at Star; suddenly, Spider-Man jumps in front and kicks them away.)

Spider-Man: You want some; then come and get me!

(One of the minions charges at Spider-Man who flips over it and kicks it in the back.)

Spider-Man: Who can do whatever a Spider can? (He points to himself.) This guy!

(He drops a horned bear-like minion with a cross chop. Star fights a bearded, antlered minion wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head.)

Star: Hyi-Yah!

Ludo: You said she was unguarded!

Buff Frog: (Confused grunt)

(Another three-eyed minion flies on and off-screen, and the antlered minion is hit with a blast of water.)

Spider-Man: Special Delivery of a web sandwich!

Bull Frog: Huh?

(Spider-Man shoots a super strong web that blasts Buff Frog back into a streetlight.)

Spider-Man: And that's called being a nerd turned hero!

Ludo: You're embarrassing me! Get up!

(Star produces a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Spider-Man opens the car's driver side door and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out.)

Star: Hah!

(Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Spider-Man appears next to her, and they smile at each other as Spider-Man karate-chops the two-headed minion after shooting web in its eyes. Buff Frog gets up and breaks the streetlight off its base, using it as a club.)

Spider-Man: Oh man...

Buff Frog: (Roars)

Star: Jellybean Hallucination Mist!

Spider-Man (Thinking): What type of magic is that?!

(Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he ends up hallucinating that he is raining jellybeans and faces on his hands.)

Buff Frog: Whoa... What is happening?

Spider-Man: Do you have a magic attack for EVERY occasion?!

(The second three-headed minion and a chicken-like minion punch Star and Spider-Man to the ground.)

Minions: (Roars.)

Spider-Man: Let's do this!

(He punches both of them away with his two fists.)

Star: Mega... Narwhal Blast!

(She knocks out all the minions with an army of narwhals.)

Ludo's minions: (Groaning)

(One of the narwhals slithers away. Ludo looks surprised, then displeased.)

Star: You want some of this, Ludo?

Spider-Man: Yeah; you want some; short stuff?

Ludo: No... (He takes out dimensional scissors) You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! (Opens a dimensional portal) Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal.

(Ludo's minions; groaning and covered in bruises, shuffle through the portal. Spider-Man and Star watch them go.)

Ludo: You even retreat like losers!

Buff Frog: (Still hallucinating) I'm freaking out...!

(Ludo enters the portal last; he turns to Star and Spider-Man and points angrily.)

Ludo: I'll get you, Star Butterf—! (Gags)

(The portal closes around Ludo's neck; choking him. He pulls his head in at the last second, leaving behind his skull crown.)

Spider-Man: Whew; what a rush! That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!

Star: Yeah. I guess we were. ...Well... I should probably go pack my bags.

(She goes to walk away when Peter stops her.)

Spider-Man: Star! Wait!

(She stops and turns to Spider-Man; he takes off his mask and smiles.)

Spider-Man: I don't want you to go; I want you to stay with me and my aunt, it's a bit lonely for me and I could use your company.

Star: Really?! Hugs!

(She hugs Peter, he smiles and puts his Spider-Man mask back on, they starting walking home and begin to talk to each other as Peter does some of his fighting moves.)

Spider-Man: But you must promise me not to tell anyone that I'm Spider-Man; promise?

Star: I promise!

Spider-Man: Are there gonna be monsters like that attacking us all the time; because I have a ton of bad guys of my own to fight.

Star: Yeah, probably.

Spider-Man: Aw yeah; but we need to work on beating up my enemies as well. Also; I need to teach you about using your powers as well...

Star: Ok!

(Peter stops Star before she crosses the street.)

Spider-Man: Whoa, wait a minute! Let's cross at the light; not to be rude or anything.

Star: Okay, "wild man".

Spider-Man: Hey; that's "Spider-Man"! (Thinking) Oh; THIS is gonna be interesting...

(Star shoots a fish-shaped magic stream from her wand; it flies up and swirls around the moon.)


End file.
